


Medic down !

by PocketedDoll



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketedDoll/pseuds/PocketedDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic falls on the battlefield, and with a lack of weapons to defend himself he falls into the hands of a bushman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic down !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeticulousHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/gifts).



> I haven't written ANY FANFICTION IN YEARS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU BE NICE. PLEASE. 
> 
> Critique is nice, but please dont be a jerk ;-;
> 
> Ily tho #1 Mate

Oh. Oh no. This was not good. Nothing about this situation could or ever would be good. _Its fine_ The German protested in his head. _Keep ruining._ Respawn isn’t far and help shouldn’t take long right? Absolutely. This thought ran as quickly as the man as medicine did through his brain and down the blood dripping from his head. His breath caught and his vision continued fading in and out as his body threatened to give out from beneath him.

Take a sip. Aim. Fire. “Headshot” The Australian grinned. Maybe, just maybe, if soldier spent less time taking off like a lunatic into battle he’d die less often. Sip again. Stand, and look around some more. Wait, how long had it been since he’d taken a piss? Mundy shrugged his shoulders and sat a jar down before him unzipping his pants. Continuing to look out the window of his current nest he couldn’t help but stare at the birds in the sky and the heavy chasing the medic-  
  
**_HELP_**!

Oh bloody hell. “COME HERE TINY MAN” came from bellow, and he picked up his rifle without thinking to shoot him down. He took him down in one shot, of course. The rebound of the gun hit his shoulder and shoved his body back, piss covering his right leg now and missing his jar completely. He sighed, closing what he had left in the jar and pulling up his pants. A soft _thud_ hit the bottom of his ladder and he heard a wheeze, and looked down to see the bloody medic at the base of his nest. “zhank you mundy” He said, before collapsing on the floor. Sniper stared for a cool minute, his face heating up at the sound of his own name. He took his jarate out as he climbed down the ladder to retrieve the injured medic from bellow.

The man of medicine had surely taken a beating considering he was bleeding from his head, his chest, and even his… foot? Okay. That’s not weird. He got up to the base of his nest, making a small space for his German team mate and making sure his medic- gun was right next to him for when he woke. Taking a look left, then right, then at the ceiling, basically anywhere before setting medic down and kissing his forehead. When was the last time this man slept? The circles under his eyes were deep, and Mundy smiled before retuning back into his position.   
  
\----  
  
            Medic woke with a jolt, oh god how long had he been out? Did his team need him? The administrator was not going to be happy- “Oi, calm down there mate” The bushman said to him trying to calm down the obviously tense German. “We just won, and considering how dead you just looked I’m pretty sure the administrator is going to think the Respawn decided to fail. Its gon’ be alright” He smiled, reaching out to medic to help him stand. Medic took his hand, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to kiss his lips. “You took me in?” He asked. Mundy nodded, grabbing his medic gun and walking with him down the ladder, before grabbing his hand at the bottom. This, took medic off guard, Mundy was never fully okay with affection in public. But at that moment, he smiled and said “Let’s go love.” Medic simply squeezed his hand and walked back to base with Mundy.


End file.
